James Ironwood
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary James Ironwood is the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, a General in the Atlesian military, and a holder of two seats on the Atlesian Council. His weapon of choice is a revolver. For unknown reasons, his right arm, leg and part of his torso were replaced with robotic prosthetics. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: James Ironwood Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Huntsman, General, Headmaster at Atlas Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Is a skilled marksman), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight (Uses Gravity Dust to propel himself), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (As a headmaster of Atlas, he should be superior to Winter) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Far faster than huntsmen in training like Sun) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Should be more durable than Winter), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range physically. Hundreds of Meters with his revolver. Standard Equipment: Due Process Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Due Process:' Due Process is General James Ironwood's weapon of choice, a white handgun that has an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possesses characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. It also has two triggers and an external hammer. Due Process itself is quite durable, able to withstand being used to hammer Grimm with Ironwood's cybernetic right arm without compromising its firing capabilities. *'Unknown Second Handgun:' As revealed in Volume 7, General Ironwood possesses a second handgun with an identical appearance to Due Process, barring its black color scheme. This handgun fires Gravity Dust rounds which propel James similarly to Crescent Rose's recoil. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Cyborgs Category:Gun Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hunters Category:Teachers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Leaders Category:Technology Users Category:Pilots Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Military Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8